07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
District 1/ Denizens
Being the second smallest of the Districts, District 1 does not appear to have a large population. The population of the District is mostly concentrated towards the edges of the country, where there are many smaller settlements occupied exclusivley by the lower classes. The country center, mainly the urban cities, have a small population that is overwhelmingly upper/middle class. Physical appearance The people who live in District 1 vary in physical appearance as the country appears to be made up of two races, (those from Barsburg and those native to Raggs) as there have been people of varied skin and hair colour. However, those who are native to Barsburg are predominantly blonde (a possible allusion to the people of the country they are based on: Germany), and tend to have lighter eyes with gold being common, as seen with Mikage and Konatsu. Males tend to be clean shaven, even in older age (though moustaches are seen- beards are unheard of), with short hair, though there are exceptions. Females normally wear their hair long, and, depending on their age, either tied into pigtails or styled in elaborate updos. Physical appearance tends to show the class divide in District 1. Nobility Those considered nobility in District 1 tend to share a similar set of characteristics, and are mainly recognised by their much fairer complexions in comparison to those from the lower classes, something achieved by having no need to do manual labour in the sun. These nobles also tend to have lighter colored hair, (both the Oak and Warren families being examples of this), which is usually a fair blonde. The higher nobility of the series also tend to possess lighter coloured eyes, which are often either blue (again a physical attribute commonly found in Germany), or purple in colour, though there are exceptions. Royalty Like the nobility, those who are royalty or closely related to royalty, possess very fair complexions. Their hair tends to be an even lighter shade than those who are nobility, and appears either white or very close to it, as seen with the Princess Roseamanelle and Ayanami. The eye colours of those considered royalty tend to be unnatural, being either pink or purple. Fashion District 1 is the capital of the Barsburg Empire and is regarded as the wealthiest of the Districts. This wealth is easily seen through the clothing worn by the inhabitants of the 1st District which is often embroidered with intricate details, embellished with precious stones and made from expensive fabric. Episode1shot3.png|Several cadets wearing cadet uniforms. BlackHawks07Ghost.png|The Black Hawks wearing officer uniforms. Lloyd2.png|Officer Lloyd wearing a sensei uniform. Military uniforms Cadet uniform The Barsburg Military cadet uniform, consists of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. Black trousers and knee-length back boots are worn with white gloves. The uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and also a gold belt. Golden shoulder boards decorate the right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia is on the left shoulder. Standard uniform The standard Military uniform consists of a black, or possibly dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with gold trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard. Black trousers and knee-length black, buckled boots are worn as well as white gloves. The uniform includes a small half mantle hanging off the left shoulder, emblazoned with the Barsburg Military insignia, and on the right shoulder there are three golden shoulder boards. A plain white shirt is worn under the overcoat. Higher ranking officer uniform For officers who are of a higher rank, their uniform looks almost identical to the standard uniform save for a goldern epaulet over their right shoulder, as well as golden embroidery on the chest. More decorated officers also wear a peaked cap which is dark blue in colour, trimmed with gold and has the Barsburg Military insignia in the centre. Examiner uniform The examiner uniform is a mix between the cadet uniform and the standard uniform. It looks very similar to the standard uniform, save for a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia is on the left shoulder (like a cadet uniform), in place of the half mantle. Teacher uniform A teacher uniform is a standard officer uniform under a white robe that almost reaches the ankles. The robe has a high collar at the back that opens at the neck in a v-shape at the front. On the shoulders are rectangular, red clips and on the back of the robe is the insignia of the Barsburg military. At the front is a large, gold, decorative clip, that extends from the left shoulder and forms an upsidedown 'v' on the chest. At the edges of the clip are two red jewels, and across the clip are written Zaiphon symbols. Category:District subpages